My Little Owl
by Theveryshygirl
Summary: Athena has made New Athens.A place where demigods,nymphs and ancient warriors live in peace and harmony . One day it will be her daughter's kingdom. Here's a story she told her little owl. Backstory for story The daughter of Athena.
1. Baby Bird

"Final I have my pride and joy" says Athena laying her baby in a basket made of olive branches. The baby giggles in joy, Athena similes and walks over to a dresser. She picks up a small crown. " I work all my life to build the prefect kingdom for you". The crown was a work of beauty crafted from the greatest artisans of New Athens. It's was golden wings that loop each other. In the back the wings extended up worth, with lines that loop to the front. The lines made a ancient Athenian owl on the front." But my little bird every thing was not perfect." Athena put down the crown and told her story.

* * *

><p>A very long time, before the city of Gotham was ever a thought there was Ancient Athens. The city was in its golden age, and that made its goddess very happy. The city was very well verse, in the arts and government, but what didn't make her happy was the city was low in warfare. The very few warriors who live there often was poor because war wasn't in the Athenians menu. The city was refuge for nymphs and demigods who were shun. Soon the Athenians knew that non-mortals live in the city. They were ready to kill each one of them. Athena fear those young heroes will die, she turn to her first aid, Jason Of Argo.<p>

" Thank you for coming " says Athena looking at the waters as she stood on a high hill.

" It is my pleasure, you know I will never turn You down " Jason smiles at the serious queen.

"This is serious, the lives of demigods and nymphs are in my hand" says Athena.

"I ' m sorry my queen i didn't know." says Jason " Excuse the rudeness, but couldn't you just make a land where these heroes could live?"

" Actual I can, but Zeus will never approved." Says Athena rubbing her temple. How would she ask her own father to allow her to make a new land, out of nothing.

" You and the other goddess made Paradise Island without permission, couldn't you just do it again?"Athena gave Jason a look." I know this because gave back the girdle of Hipppotly."

Athena, without question turn into an owl and flew away Jason stood there in awe.

Athena flew of to meet Star, queen of...stars, and decide to bulid a whole new way of life between Olmpus and earth with Athena's help. Star's stars hid the unknown kingdom.

With help from Jason, in a matter of weeks all demigods,nymphs,and honered warriors live on New Athens. A place where they can be whatever they want to be, and Athena there rightful queen.

The baby began to cry." Oh don't cry every thing is alright, everything is better now." says Athena picking up her child. Athena touch made the baby clam again." Soon Dana New Athens will hear your name.

I hope you like this story,please review, and check my story The Daughter of Athena


	2. You do what You Have to Do

So I wasn't planning on making another chapter, but to me there still more to tell about Athena.

* * *

><p>" Soon Dana, New Athens will hear you name" Athena said more than four years ago. Now her beautiful baby girl was a strong four year old. Athena took a stroll with her daughter around the palace. As the child walk around play with her toys, a owl came to deliver news. It was about the Dana being showed to New Athens and for her to become an official princess. The queen knew this but wished she hadn't. "Goodbye Jason, tell the officials the ceremony will be held tomorrow" Athena said to her own owl.<p>

" Mommy why do call your owl Jason, after the hero" said Dana innocently.

Athena didn't know how to answer her daughter. She didn't know how to tell her that she love a man that she knew she couldn't be with." Um how about a story" said Athena leading her daughter to the great room. They sat in a room which was decorate with curtains and pillars. They sat in a couch with black and gold color, Dana's mother offer her olives her favorite." A long time ago,before you were born, ever demigod, nymph, and a few warriors came to New Athens." began Athena

" Mommy I know this story, tell me another. Please?" said Dana eating olives.

" I know you do I'm telling you another, just be quiet" said Athena. She continued to tell her story

* * *

><p>After all the nymphs, demigods,and warriors came to New Athens, there was a problem. All these young and middle age people were lost. Some of Athena's Archangels help all the people into to homes. Weeks later when everyone there was lost. Since this was paradise there was no need for hard working. Everything thing was there for the keeping , soon this became chaos. People were taking more than they needed, Athena call that each group most send a delegate. The delegates and Athena talk for hours, final they settle an agreement. Everyone was able to have reasonable fun.<p>

There were guards who kept balance, the nymphs ran throughout the graden making anything they want, the demigods train all the time. Everything was great, after a period of time the demigods,nymphs,and warriors began to become friends. They teach each other there crafts,and during the week there were battle training.

Athena was happy, her people were train in combat and the arts. All she wanted was a suitable queen to pass on the kingdom to. Athena was ready to have a child. And she knew who she want to be the baby father. Jason.

Before she could tell him how she felt, the Trojan War rip them apart. Jason was out to war, he could of die in battle but thanks to Athena He didn't. She couldn't heal him so she recreated him into an owl. The very owl who carries messages for her.

* * *

><p>Athena left the last part out " So that how peace came to New Athens, soon you'll be the greatest warrior" said Athena petting her daughter's head.<p>

" But mommy, what if I'm not good enough. What if I can't be like you" said intelligent Dana.

" Don't worry in time you will be great, now go to sleep tomorrow is a great day" said Athena.

Athena was worried, there was no one good enough to be Dana's trainer. So she thought of a place good enough for her daughter , and she knew it will break her heart. The next Day was wonderful, a grand ceremony for the little princess. Sadly all Athena could think of is her plan for Dana.

" Don't you love me mommy?" Cry Dana. The both of them were on Paradise Island , Dana's new home. This place is were she will be safe , learn the arts and war craft.

" I'm doing this because I love you" said Athena passing her daughter to the Amazon queen. " You won't be here forever, when you get older I will tell you everything. About New Athens, Greece, and your father. Goodbye my little owl." Athena kiss her daughter forehead. The toddler understood her mother and wave goodbye, this broke Athena heart.

" We will take good care of her" said Queen Hippotlyle

Athena nodded because words were to hard, in a flash of light she was gone. When Athena came back to New Athens, she lock down the castle,went straight to her room and cry, her only friend the owl Jason. The reason why Dana was sent to Paradise island.

* * *

><p>Sorry for such a sad ending. Not going to publish more chapters. I'm afarid it my ruinning my other story The daughter of Athena. You wanted more older Dana, read the sequel to this. Please review, and don't forget to read The daughter of Athena. In that story there lotsss more Greek Mythology, and some Bat-ology if you know what I mean.<p> 


End file.
